


Cold Night

by TeaRoses



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Bloodplay, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:35:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaRoses/pseuds/TeaRoses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter follows Seras to see where she is disappearing to each night.  Gonzoverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Night

It was nearly midnight. Sir Integral and Walter had been sitting in her office for hours, trying to guarantee the demise of various chipped FREAKS that were threatening London. The situation was worsening, and even Alucard couldn't be everywhere at once.

Walter entered the room, with medical documents about the chips for her to look at. She pored over them for a moment, then said, "I wonder how powerful those FREAKS we wiped out last night really were. And what about their ghouls, did they die when the master did?"

"Apparently, the men had few reports of the ghouls. Unfortunately many of those in the first attack are now dead."

"Seras Victoria should be able to tell me."

Integra hit a button on the phone, but after a minute she hung up without speaking.

"She's not in her room... I'll try the practice range."

After speaking to several soldiers who had not seen Seras Victoria, she finally gave up.

"Walter, will you please go find her? Perhaps she's in her room asleep and couldn't hear the phone. She's been trying to keep sleeping at night. I don't know what we're going to do with her."

Walter returned a few minutes later alone.

"I'm sorry, but Miss Victoria is not in her room," he said.

"Have you spoken to the guards?"

Walter hesitated a moment. "Yes. Apparently Miss Victoria left through the side gate about half an hour ago."

"This is the third time, Walter! She's not supposed to be off the grounds without permission at all. No soldier is, much less a vampire."

He nodded. "I know that. But she's in a very difficult position--"

"So you keep telling me. Do you have any idea where she is going?"

"I'm sorry, my lady, I do not."

Sir Hellsing sighed in frustration. "Did you even ask her?"

"I did, but she simply didn't answer. I would imagine she's only walking around the city."

"She's definitely not hunting humans for food. She won't even drink the medical blood. But if she won't stay put, she may have to be confined for a while."

"Sir Integral! Surely you don't mean what your father did to--"

"Nothing nearly that extreme. But I need to know where she is at all times. If she did kill someone... well, I wouldn't want to be responsible. Unless there's someone I want to see dead, I don't even let Alucard get away with that."

Walter was a bit frightened on Seras Victoria's behalf. If she refused to obey Sir Integral, there would be trouble, possibly huge trouble.

"It's not my place to ask this, but before you decide, please give me a chance to speak with her."

Sir Integral clipped the end of a cigar.

"If you like. I trust you, even if I'm not sure about her yet."

Walter felt there was little point in simply asking Seras to stop leaving the manor without permission. If she hadn't wanted to talk to him about it before, she wouldn't want to now either. He decided to take the extreme step of following her the next time she went out. Though he found himself feeling very protective of her, invading her privacy like that was distasteful to him. If she found out, she might never trust him again.

He instructed the guards to telephone him if Seras Victoria left the manor grounds at night. At one a.m. the next night he received the message, and left the grounds himself through the same gate. Far down the block, he could see her walking. He stayed back as far as possible, because at that hour there were no other people to hide behind. And with her vampire senses, she could hear his footsteps easily.

She walked for over half an hour, with Walter trying to stay a block behind, ducking into doorways if she turned around. They passed some shabby rundown homes, and she turned right on a dark street. Suddenly Walter realized where she was going. Down a few more blocks, she entered the gate of a cemetery. He could see her light blue uniform against the headstones. Daring to approach nearer, he walked up to the cemetery gate just as she entered a large sepulcher.

She called out to him before he even got there. "Walter, I know you're there. Alucard's taught me a little, you know."

He almost laughed.

"I suspected as much," he said, entering the sepulcher and joining her. "How did you find out about this place?"

"It was only logical. And I checked your records."

The structure was large, with many coffins held in it. The plaque she stood in front of bore her own name.

"We did have to account for everyone lost in Cheddar," said Walter. "Hellsing has contacts within the police department who knew the truth, of course, but other people might have wondered what happened to you if you had simply disappeared."

"So you said I was dead. Well, it only makes sense, since I am."

"Our contacts thought it would be best to arrange a funeral and a burial."

She traced the letters of her name on the plaque. "I don't want to know what was in the coffin, do I?"

Walter gave a half-smile. "It was empty."

"Sometimes I wish I were in that coffin rather than here outside it."

Walter sighed. He felt very sorry for this young woman, but it was time to bring her home.

"Please come back to Hellsing with me now, Seras. Sir Integral was very unhappy that you left without permission."

"I'm sorry. I just can't get used to what I am. The idea of drinking blood makes me sick most of the time, but then sometimes I have this incredible desire to bite someone's neck. I don't want to make them a ghoul or kill them, not when I think about it consciously. But I want that warm blood in my mouth."

"You need to accept this, and start drinking the medical blood," said Walter calmly. "Though sadly it is rather cold."

"I'm cold all the time," she said.

Walter took off his coat and held it out to her, but she shook her head.

"I mean I'm cold from the inside. Possibly because I'm a corpse. I suppose you're right, and I'd better go home with you and get some blood."

Walter looked at her. Her pale skin was broken out in gooseflesh, and he could see that she was trembling.

'She's so conflicted, and she feels so alone.' he thought to himself.

He put his coat down on the stone floor of the tomb and sat down on it with his legs in front of him.

"I want you to take some of my blood," he said.

"Are you mad?" She was staring at him wide-eyed.

"No. You don't have to bite me to do it." He drew a small knife from the pocket of his trousers. "I want you to be warm."

Walter had never trusted Alucard enough to do anything like this. But he did trust Seras, and he wanted her to stop being afraid. He removed his tie and unbuttoned the top two buttons of his shirt.

"Sir Integral told me not to feed on the servants," she said hesitantly.

Walter didn't reply, merely made a small cut just where his neck joined his shoulder. He felt that would give her enough blood to be satisfied without endangering him. She was licking her lips now, watching as the blood trickled down toward his collar. Finally she gave in, knelt in front of him, and eagerly fastened her mouth to his neck.

He had been prepared for this, but had not expected this level of intimacy. As she began to suck at his neck, she pressed herself closely against his chest and straddled his leg. Of course, Walter had always thought she was attractive, in an objective sort of way, but this was suddenly very subjective.

For many years, he had been alone, and now suddenly a beautiful young woman was sucking at his neck. A very young woman, he reminded himself. It wasn't right that he was becoming aroused, but he couldn't help it. He wondered if there was also some vampiric force at work, meant to lull victims, but then again he was sure that the feel of Seras Victoria's body against his was enough to make him hard.

One of her thighs was pressed into his crotch, right against his erection, and he began to move slightly, trying to stimulate himself though his trousers were in the way. It made him feel guilty, but he almost couldn't help it. He opened his mouth to ask her to stop but she moaned against his neck just then and he changed his mind. Giving in, he rubbed himself harder against her. When he felt her thigh press in to meet his movements, he realized that she knew what he was doing. He closed his eyes for a moment and imagined Seras Victoria nude in front of him, imagined lowering her to the floor and touching her. If only he could suck at her breasts, fondle her, enter her. This thought, along with everything else, was too much for him. He came in his trousers, stifling a small cry.

If Seras noticed, she gave no sign of it. She was still taking his blood, more slowly now, and he realized that he could feel her rubbing herself against the leg she was straddling. She was aroused too. Unable to resist, he placed his hand palm up on his leg and gently slid it under her skirt. He could feel how wet her knickers were, and she moved even more enthusiastically when she felt his hand against her.

Hesitantly, he pushed his fingers under the bottom hem of her knickers and stroked her lower lips. She moaned against his neck. He slid a finger inside her, feeling her warmth. At that point she lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

Seras said nothing, did not try to stop him, and when he moved his finger inside her she cried out in pleasure. Impatient, he pulled her knickers down to her knees, and she slid them off. Nearly losing his restraint, he pushed his finger back into her as she knelt in front of him. With his other hand, he stroked her clit and began to massage it.

She was throwing her head back, murmuring something incomprehensible. He could feel her muscles begin to tense.

"Don't hold back; give into it," he murmured. "I want you to come; I want you to feel that release. Don't think of anything else."

He rubbed at her clit, pressing harder. She was making strangled cries now, and gritting her teeth.

"Don't try to stop it, let yourself feel it. Let yourself come."

Seras cried out "yes" and he felt her muscles ripple around his finger.

He was panting, looking at her, unable to believe what had happened. All this, and they had never even kissed. She looked flushed and ecstatic, but slowly began to look around her nervously.

'She realizes that a seventy-year-old man just gave her an orgasm in her own tomb," thought Walter. Finding her knickers, he gave them to her and helped her slide them back up her legs. She was beginning to tremble again, though he knew it was not from cold now.

He reached out and took her in his arms, and it seemed a more intimate moment than everything that had come before.

"I'm sorry," he said gently.

"I'm the one who should be sorry," she replied. "But at least I'll be more prepared for the medical blood now."

He let her go and stood up then, not caring much about the state of his underwear and trousers. His coat he picked up and gave to her, though he knew she didn't need it.

On the way back to Hellsing, she held his hand, and he tried to puzzle out what that meant. He spent the trip back preparing a little speech about how they should never even mention this again. But when he saw her hair in the light of the streetlamps, and remembered her beautiful sad voice discussing her fate, he couldn't bear to say the words.


End file.
